User blog:Hoshcof/Portal theory script
Hello Potatoes and welcome to Hoshcof's Facts and Theories! This time I'll be talking about Portal! Again... Please do not comment until the video is over. Thank you. So, what do we know about Portal? Well, we know that it takes place in the same Universe as Half-Life. Gabe Newell has confirmed this. But what time does Portal take place in the Half-Life timeline? Well, GLaDOS was activated on May 20th, 2000, and Half-Life 1 takes place in the early 2000's. Wolpaw has said that the Combine Invasion, which took place between Half-Life 1 and Half-Life 2, takes place during Portal. GLaDOS says in 'Still Alive' "When I look up there it makes me glad I'm not you," probably referring to the Invasion that's going on. So Portal takes place between Half-Life 1 and Half-Life 2. But when does Portal 2 take place? We don't know exactly, all that we DO know is that it takes place "A long time after" Half-Life 2. So, what connects the two series? Besides being in the same Universe, Black Mesa is mentioned multiple times in Portal and Portal 2. One of the images on GLaDOS' screens is the Black Mesa logo; Before confronting GLaDOS, in an unaccessible room there is a presentation going on talking about Aperture's sales versus Black Mesa's; In the ending song 'Still Alive' GLaDOS says "Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa! That was a joke, haha! Fat chance!". In Portal 2, Cave Johnson talks about Black Mesa, and in the Portal 2 comic "Lab Rat" we can see Doug Rattman working on the Gravity Gun from Half-Life 2. Why is the Gravity Gun in Aperture? You thought that Black Mesa made it? WRONG. Black Mesa actually stole many ideas from Aperture, and got away with it, much more successful than Aperture did. I think that Aperture created the Gravity Gun, and used the technology in the Portal Gun, just toned down. The gravity Gun can drag objects toward it and pick them up, while the Portal Gun can just pick up objects. In Portal 2, there is a secret room in Old Aperture. An empty dock. Life-Preservers have the name Borealis on them, the name of the boat mentioned in Half-Life 2: Episode 2. I think that Black Mesa stole the Borealis from Aperture, and on their way out grabbed the Gravity Gun. There was a chapter in Half-Life 2 that focused on the Borealis, but was cut. No one knows what is on the Borealis. If one listens very closely to Rattman's mumblings, one can hear something along the lines of "It's gone sir! The ship is gone! It's stolen!". This is most likely referring to the Borealis. Sorry, I don't think that I explained who Rattman is. Doug Rattman is the only employee of Aperture Science that survived Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day that we know of. He went insane and scribbles on the walls of hidden areas in Test Chambers, nicknamed "Rat Dens". In Portal 2, the gigantic Potato Battery belongs to Chell. This means that Chell is the child of an employee of Aperture Science, because the Potato Batteries were presented on Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day, the day GLaDOS was activated. So who are Chell's parents? Multiple times GLaDOS and Wheatley comment on how Chell is an orphan, so her parents either didn't want her, or are dead. The two main candidates would be Cave Johnson and Caroline. It's more than just the fact that they are two of the three living people in Portal. It's genes. Chell is described as being very hard-headed "She never gives up. Ever.". Who else is very stubborn? Cave Johnson. That's who. After all, he created the best company in Science! Screw you, Black Mesa! It is most likely that Caroline is GLaDOS, despite having the same voice actor. In Doug's drawings in the beginning of the game, we can see a woman screaming as she is seemingly being plugged into GLaDOS, while Scientists in the background seem to be choking. Unused voice clips for Caroline: "I do not want this! Sir, I do not want this! Listen to me sir! I do not want this!". These lines were most likely referring to Cave trying to forcefully put Caroline into GLaDOS. He is VERY stubborn. In the ending of Portal 2, the song Cara Mia Addio plays. It is in Latin, however. But if one were to translate it into English, the following would be heard: "Beautiful dear, my darling beauty! My baby, oh heavens! What a shame! What a shame! Oh my dear, farewell! My dear child... Why don't you walk far away? Yes, far away from Science! My dear, dear baby... Ah, my beauty! Ah, my dear! Ah, my dear! Ah, my little girl! Oh my dearest one..." Chell is called my Darling, my baby, my child, my little girl. This supports the theory that Caroline is GLaDOS, and Caroline is the Biological Mother of Chell. Then who adopted Chell? Sorry, but you'll have to wait and find out in the next video! PEACE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs